Laussa Odinsdottir (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = The Heir of Asgard, The New Heir to Asgard | EditorialNames = The Next Heir to Asgard -4's recap pages}} | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Buri (Tiwaz) (paternal great-grandfather); Bor Burison (paternal grandfather); Bestla (paternal grandmother); Gaea (Jord) (maternal grandmother); Mimir (paternal great-uncle); Odin Borson (father); Frigga (mother); Surtur (father); Cul, Vili, Ve (paternal uncles); Balder, Hermod, Tyr (brothers); Angela (sister); Honir (alleged brother); Vidar, Thor (paternal half-brother); Loki (paternal adoptive brother); Hoder (paternal cousin); Large extended family via Loki and others | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Asgardia | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (humanoid form); YellowCategory:Yellow Eyes (demon form) | Hair = Blond | Hair2 = (humanoid form); NoneCategory:No Hair (demon form) | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualSkinColour2 = (demon form) | UnusualFeatures = Horns, spikes and claws in demon form | Citizenship = Asgard | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Royal heir of Asgard | Education = | Origin = Asgardian (daughter of Aesir and Vanir); Fire Demon hybrid | PlaceOfBirth = Asgardia | Creators = Kieron Gillen; Phil Jimenez | First = Angela: Asgard's Assassin Vol 1 1 | Overview = Laussa Odinsdottir is the second born daughter of All-Father Odin and All-Mother Freyja, and heir to the Asgardian throne. | HistoryText = After Laussa was kidnapped at birth by her older sister Angela, a group of Asgardians led by the Odinson followed them to Limbo, and tried to rescue the child, but Angela's partner, Sera, teleported them away from there to Midgard. Thanks to Heimdall, the Asgardians were able to discover Angela's whereabouts and used the Bifrost to get there. They tried to rescue the girl yet again but Sera teleported them away again, this time to Vanaheim. After dealing with a group of Dark Elves, Angela, Sera, and the baby went to the Temple of Union, a place in Vanaheim that symbolized not only the end of the Aesir/Vanir War but the everlasting love too. There, Angela acquired Siri's wedding dress, the one thing Heimdall couldn't see through. With its abilities, Angela took Sera and the baby to the moon, where the Guardians of the Galaxy were waiting for them. After a fierce battle against the Dísir, the Guardians discovered the truth about the baby Angela was carrying and demanded answers. Angela explained that Odin and Freyja laid together in the space between realms, the same place where Odin had imprisoned Surtur, thus making him the child's third parent. Angela needed to take the child to Heven so they could save everything from burning, but the Guardians didn't believe her until the baby transformed herself into a fire demon and burned Groot down. The Guardians took Angela and the baby to Heven, where Angela would use the city's furnace to siphon Surtur's power out of her. There they were attacked by its inhabitants, the Angels, and the Asgardians, who had discovered Angela's location thanks to the Dísir. Angela was attacked by an enraged Odinson and a battle ensued between them over the fate of their sister. The baby nearly died in the battle, as a pillar almost fell on her, but Angela used her own body to protect her sister from harm. Seeing Angela didn't want to hurt their sister, Odinson helped her get above the city's furnace, and then Angela threw her sister into it. The furnace siphoned Surtur's power from within her, powering the city of Heven for the rest of its existence. As the furnace started to burn her skin, Angela approached her and enveloped her inside the part of Siri's wedding dress that formed her wings. They both went out of the city's furnace through a door on its base. The girl was taken by Odinson to his mother, who then commanded her Asgardian army to retreat to Asgardia. After taking both Angela and Sera prisoners for what they had done, All-Mother Freyja told Angela her sister's name: Laussa. As Odin and Freyja discussed if they would or not free Angela and Sera, Laussa's eyes brightened like blazing brimstone and she was exhaling black smoke as she breathed, proving that Surtur's power was still growing inside her. During the War of the Realms, Laussa was targeted by her "sister" Sindr and was protected by the Babysitters Club. | Powers = Asgardian Physiology: She presumably possesses the powers typical to most infant Aesir and Vanir her age. * Superhuman Durability: Being an infant Asgardian goddess, she possesses limited superhuman durability. Being also Surtur's offspring, she possessed (and possibly still possesses) the following abilities: * Shapeshifting: She could turn into a demonic version of herself. * Pyrokinesis: She can create and manipulate intense heat and flames. * Fire Immunity: She was able to withstand tremendous temperatures, as far as the Surtur infection remained within her. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Links = }} Category:Asgardian/Fire Giant Hybrids Category:Odin Family Category:Frigga Family Category:Shapeshifters Category:Crown Heirs Category:Surtur Family Category:Demonic Form Category:Asgardian/Vanir Hybrids Category:Multiple Hybrids Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Pyrokinesis